RWBY: DETH
by TheyCallMeVengeance
Summary: The story of a team previously unmentioned in the RWBY franchise shall now be making their presence known, telling the story from a different angle than the one presented in the RWBY anime series with a dark, devilish twist.


My first RWBY fan fiction piece. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>1<p>

Wandering the streets late at night looking for a special artifact was not what Thane Tos had in mind for a "fun" night. At least, not while looking for this particular artifact.

True, this artifact held within it large amounts of power, but as he had been hired by his sensei to retrieve it for his sensei's incurable illness, there was no way that he would pursue it with the same happy feeling. If only the power was his to keep would he even consider the task "fun."

The boy with mid-length, messy black hair and caucasian skin had on a black muscle shirt with black, torn jeans, a spiked belt, a pair of black metal-toe spiked shoes, and an arm-wide metal ring conveniently attached to a magnet on his back.

In the distance, a baby cried. He went to look for the source of the noise, but ended up staring down a dark alleyway filled with rats, cats, and resting bats. Thane activated his aura, electric blue in colour, which in turn he used to light up the alleyway with his bare hands by charging up his ring blade with electric current. The blinding light revealed to him a toy that played a baby's cry over and over again, annoying the young trainee. Two men were there, knives bared and aggressive stances taken. Thane overpowered each of them with a single strike with the expanding blade. The two crooks were cut completely in half, with the fountains of blood splattering everywhere. To him, it was easy work.

You see, Thane began as an elemental hunter-in-training who worked under the tutelage of Master Yoshi, a famed swordsman who specialized in the skilled use of the katana and the fire element respectively. When used in conjunction with each other, the swordsman could accomplish great feats of strength and devastation unbeknownst to the ignorant of the elemental arts. The same is true with Thane, except for the difference in weaponry and element.

The blade worked by sending charges of electricity into it, making its gradually expanding spikes move in a chainsaw-like motion faster the more that it is used to cut through objects and living things. Normally, one would be seriously hurt after grasping the blade, but Thane was never one to be affected by it, for when one gains the ability to pour his or her respective element into a blade, that weapon essentially becomes a part of their body. Meaning that, therefore, it was after many years of thorough training that he finally got a hold of holding the blade without it drawing blood from his hands from doing so.

A man leaped off of a roof above him with a knife shining in the moonlight, trying to stab Thane from above. The boy could have blocked it-in fact, could have dodged it,-but chose instead to face his blade upwards to meet the man and cut him cleanly in half. Thane smiled, and licked the blood off of the now deactivated ring blade, then placed it onto his back.

"Hmph, what a big waste of time," he said, as he curled his smile into a frown, "I'm here killing punks trying to bait anybody lookin' to be heroes by saving a little baby, while my old master rots in his little cot." He spat tobacco on the ground as he walked out of the alley.

The streets were dark this late at night, with the occasional night club entrances shown to entice the eyes. He had no love for those things; those people he often found lined up to dance and drink at some shady place with no proper security. These were places filled to the brim with drugs and abuse of alcohol, two things that Thane found to be absolutely repulsive. It dulled the spirit, poisoned the mind, and crushed the body beyond repair.

How many times was he forced to watch as those closest to him suffered from the abuse of substances? Only he would know. And he, the one dubbed the "Electric Eye," knew that every one of those nightclubs in downtown Mailleville was owned by one of three monopolistic drug syndicates known as the Ecstatic Three. In many ways, they owned the nightlife of the big city, stripping teens away from their respective families and replacing them with leeching hollow shells of their former selves.

A wrinkled homeless man grabbed his leg as he was strolling towards a rather ordinary dust shop. He stared down the impoverished man with ferocious anger, as he used his other leg to back kick the man's face into the brick wall. Blood splattered everywhere. Thane kneeled down, grabbed the man by his collar with his left hand and brought his activated electric ring in his right hand up to his eyes.

"Don't give me a reason to go further with this."

The old homeless man's voice shook with fear as he spoke, "I-I know of the artifact of which you seek! It is there in that dust shop!"

Thane smiled, then split open the man's head horizontally by punching the ring blade through the old man's eyes. Blood decorated the sidewalk brilliantly. "Hmph. Thank you. I was just heading there."


End file.
